JLA: Renacimiento (Parte Dos)
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: Diez años después de la muerte de la primera LJA, la Nueva Liga de la Justicia se hace presente para combatir al mal. En esta ocasión, un misterioso poder tras las sombras utiliza al temible Nekron para atacar a nuestros héroes. De ellos depende salvar al mundo de su destrucción y descubrir quién es el verdadero villano de esta historia...


**RENACIMIENTO**

 **Parte Dos**

 **Escrito por Federico H. Bravo**

* * *

 **INTRODUCCIÓN**

Hace diez años, Batman, Wonder Woman y el resto de los miembros de la Liga de la Justicia dieron la vida para combatir a un poderoso enemigo inmortal. Después de semejante sacrificio, salvaron al mundo de una destrucción segura. Una década más tarde, las cosas han cambiado en la Tierra. Ya no hay tantos metahumanos en el planeta y los verdaderos superhéroes son pocos. Sin embargo, las cosas están a punto de cambiar drásticamente…

* * *

 **PROLOGO**

 **EL ENEMIGO TRAS EL TELON**

 **En algún lugar de Francia.**

El tren entero en el que iba Alan Scott explotó y descarriló. Por unos segundos, no hubo ni un solo movimiento entre los vagones destrozados y los hierros retorcidos. Entonces, Alan emergió de los restos enfundado en su uniforme verde y su anillo de poder brillando en su mano derecha.

Convertido en Green Lantern, se dispuso a ayudar a los sobrevivientes de lo que parecía un atentado con explosivos. Pero antes de que pudiera actuar, una visión increíble lo paralizó…

Fluctuando enfrente de él, Flash surgió de la nada como una aparición vibrante y translucida. Se veía como un auténtico fantasma y el rictus de su cara era de puro dolor.

-¿Wally? ¿Eres tú? ¿Cómo…?

-Alan, escucha… no tengo mucho tiempo ni fuerza suficiente para anclarme en nuestro mundo, pero hay algo que debo decirte – la aparición vibró. Relámpagos amarillos acompañaban a la visión del velocista escarlata – Él me ha arrojado a la Speed Force y no puedo librarme… lo hizo para quitarme de en medio, por mi poder de moverme entre dimensiones…

-¡No entiendo nada! Wally, _¿de qué estás hablando?_

-¡Escucha! – el fantasma alzó la voz – Hay un poder tras las sombras. Una maldad terrible… busca que los héroes se reúnan y luego, combatirlos.

-¿Quién? ¿Quién es?

-¡Debes juntarte con los otros! – Flash se desvanecía entre descargas eléctricas – ¡Pese a todo, tienes que reunirte con los otros! ¡La Liga es la única que puede hacerle frente!

-¿La Liga? _¡Ya no existen más, Wally!_ Todos han muerto…

-¡Pues entonces, forma una Nueva Liga! ¡Pronto! ¡Debes…! – empezó a desaparecer.

-¡Wally, espera! ¡No te vayas!

Haciendo un esfuerzo titánico, la aparición consiguió unos segundos extra antes de ser engullido de nuevo por la Speed Force.

-¡Fue él quien hizo estallar el tren! ¡Está tras el telón, orquestándolo todo! ¡Ten cuidado! ¡Tengan cuidado!

…Y eso fue todo. Flash desapareció en el aire como si nunca hubiera existido.

Impresionado todavía por lo que había ocurrido, Alan le ordenó a su anillo buscar el paradero de Wally. Tal vez existiese una chance de aclarar aquello.

-Orden recibida. Localizando sujeto – respondió una voz sintética – Nombre: Wallace West. Aguarde un segundo…

Al cabo de un instante, la voz del anillo volvió a hablar:

-Error. Sujeto ilocalizable. Ubicación no disponible.

Scott comprendió que, evidentemente, había fuerzas malévolas operando tras todo esto. Pero no disponía de tiempo para analizar la advertencia de Flash como se merecía. Había gente todavía con vida entre los hierros retorcidos y era su deber rescatarlos, así que se puso a ello.

Mientras Green Lantern trabajaba, no muy lejos en la distancia, una figura envuelta en un brillo azul lo observaba con suma atención.

* * *

 **CAPITULO 1**

 **LA CHICA-HALCON**

 **Frontera entre USA y Canadá.**

 **En mitad de un bosque.**

Calvin Klein, el nuevo Superman, estaba paralizado ante la visión de aquella bella chica alada con un casco con forma de halcón y que le apuntaba con una ballesta cargada. Siguiendo sus indicaciones, no se movió y se dedicó a admirar a la criatura con sumo interés.

-¿Y bien? – dijo la muchacha – ¿Qué ya no hablas? ¿Te volviste mudo acaso? ¿Te comió la lengua el gato?

-Lo siento – Calvin carraspeó – Pero… ¿Tú quién diablos eres? Digo, aparte de ser una chica con alas de pájaro saliéndole de la espalda…

-¿Y tú _que crees_ que soy?

-Pues… ¿Un ángel?

Ella resopló.

-Cielos. El golpe que te diste al caer aquí debió dejarte tonto.

-Bueno, está bien. No eres un ángel, ok – Calvin se fastidió un poco. Se acercó a ella sin temor. La chica alzó aún más la ballesta – No creo que eso me haga daño, ¿sabes? Digo, al fin de cuentas eso de ahí arroja flechas.

-Si quieres probamos y vemos qué pasa.

-¿Ves la _"S"_ en el pecho, no?

-También veo el traje azul y la capa roja. ¿Debo suponer que tú eres Superman?

-¿Y a ti qué te parece?

-Que tienes un parecido físico con él muy notable… pero _no_ eres él.

Calvin se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Mis padres estuvieron con él en la vieja Liga de la Justicia – explicó ella – Yo era más joven, pero me acuerdo bastante de su fisionomía… y si bien tienes un aire a él y usas un traje similar, no eres él.

Calvin suspiró.

-Tienes razón. No soy él… pero ahora tengo sus poderes.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-¿No crees que primero tendría que saber tu nombre o quién eres?

-Ya te dije que mis padres trabajaron con él en la Liga…

-¿Eres hija de Hawkman y Hawkgirl?

-Bingo.

-Increíble. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Uso el mismo alias que mi madre: Hawkgirl.

-Caray. Mucho gusto. Soy Calvin… Calvin Klein – le tendió la mano.

Hawkgirl enarcó una ceja.

-¿Calvin Klein? ¿Te llamas Calvin Klein? _¿En serio?_

-Sí, sí. Lo sé. Como la marca de ropa interior masculina. Esa bromita me la hicieron muchas veces en el Secundario. No eres muy original, ¿sabes?

Hawkgirl dejó de apuntarle con la ballesta.

-Bueno… ¿Me vas a contar de cómo va ese rollo de ser el nuevo Superman?

Calvin juzgó conveniente confiar en ella. Pese a lo aguerrido de su aspecto, la chica-halcón le inspiró confianza, de modo que le narró su historia.

Ella lo escuchó atentamente y cuando él acabó, se puso seria. Muy seria.

-Lo que me has contado es muy grave – dijo – No solo porque el Superman original está muerto, sino por el misterioso adversario que lo mantuvo cautivo todos estos años y no lo dejó volver a la Tierra. Un ser capaz de atrapar y retener contra su voluntad al Hombre de Acero debe ser terrible.

-Yo pienso lo mismo.

-¿No te dio más pistas sobre su naturaleza o identidad?

-Nada, salvo lo que ya te he contado. Sólo aseguró que no era Darkseid ni ningún monstruo de Apokolips – Calvin hizo una pausa – ¿Qué crees que sea?

-Nada bueno, sin duda – Hawkgirl tomó un comunicador de su cinturón. Marcó algo en él. Una serie de números.

-¿A quién llamas?

-A una amiga con la que siempre me mantengo en contacto. Ella tiene que oír esto… ¿Oráculo? ¿Estás ahí? ¿Me escuchas?

Pero el aparato solo emitió estática.

-Qué raro – Hawkgirl lo sacudió – Nunca falla. Me pregunto…

La chica-halcón enmudeció. Estaba mirando con horror algo. Calvin siguió la dirección de su mirada… y lo que vio lo dejó estupefacto.

El bosque entero que los rodeaba comenzaba a secarse. _¡Cada árbol y planta empezó a pudrirse y morir a un ritmo vertiginoso!_

-Santo cielo… ¿Qué sucede?

* * *

 **CAPITULO 2**

 **LA VOZ DE UNA MISTERIOSA PRESENCIA**

Una voz. Una presencia. Incorpórea –de momento– e invisible. Dirigiéndose a nadie en particular y a la vez a todos:

" _Los elementos están en su lugar. Las piezas de esta historia estratégicamente colocadas. Los protagonistas –nuestros héroes– en su sitio. Pero, ¿Qué es un héroe sin un villano? Poca cosa, en realidad. El Bien y el Mal, pese a ser fuerzas opuestas, antagónicas, se necesitan. Se complementan._

 _No puede haber uno sin el otro._

 _No puede haber héroes sin villanos._

 _Llegó el momento de escoger a nuestro antagonista. Me pregunto… ¿A quién enviaré? ¿Quién de todos ellos puede convertirse en un digno rival?_

 _Hum…_

 _Ya lo sé."_

* * *

 **CAPITULO 3**

 **EL SEÑOR DE LOS MUERTOS**

 **En lo más profundo de la Tierra.**

Oscuridad. Silencio. Un ambiente muerto y totalmente apropiado para el Señor de los Muertos. Allí, en mitad de unas tinieblas estigias y sentado en un trono de ónice, Nekron dormía su sueño eterno, sumida su consciencia en la más absoluta de las nadas. Era una figura imponente y sombría, portadora de una enorme guadaña negra.

 _-Despierta, Nekron –_ le dijo la Voz, mientras una luz azulada iluminaba su tétrica y cadavérica faz _– Despierta. Te necesito._

El Señor de los Muertos se sacudió. Abrió sus oscuros ojos, irritado.

-¿Quién perturba la paz de mi descanso? – exigió saber.

 _-Yo –_ respondió simplemente la Voz _– Te necesito. Tengo trabajo para ti._

-¿Cómo te atreves…? ¿Sabes quién soy?

La luz azulada aumentó su brillo. Nekron gruñó, cubriéndose el rostro, mientras humeaba, lastimado.

 _-Vas a ir a la superficie, al mundo de los vivos –_ ordenó la Voz, demostrando que su voluntad y autoridad eran incuestionables _– Vas a llevar la muerte y la peste con tu toque a los nuevos héroes allí. ¡Adelante!_

Sin más que obedecer, el siniestro ser se puso en marcha y comenzó su ascensión al mundo superior. A medida que abandonaba su reino, la Tierra sufría el accionar de su presencia: _bosques enteros se secaban, los animales que los habitaban morían y se pudrían._

La Naturaleza y la Vida aborrecían a Nekron. Y él aborrecía a ambas. Puede que se sintiese molesto por convertirse en un mero títere, en un peón de la Voz, pero ya que iba a invadir el mundo de los vivos, aprovecharía para destruirlo…

* * *

 **CAPITULO 4**

 **CONFLUENCIA HEROICA**

 **La Bat-Cave. Bajo la mansión Wayne.**

 **Gotham City.**

Una alarma comenzó a sonar. Bárbara Gordon observó un monitor de vigilancia global, enlazado directamente con la red de satélites en órbita y lo que descubrió fue alarmante. Se hallaba tecleando ordenes furiosamente en su computadora cuando Kathy Kane se le unió. Llevaba puesto su uniforme de Batwoman pero iba sin la máscara. Al ver la cara de su compañera en silla de ruedas, supo que algo no iba bien.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó.

-Algo está pasando – le informó Bárbara, muy preocupada.

-¿En Gotham?

-¡En todo el mundo! – varias pantallas de televisión se encendieron al unísono. Todas sintonizaban los principales canales de noticias de todo el globo – ¡Algo está matando la vida vegetal y animal en bosques y océanos a una escala nunca vista! ¡No puede ser casual!

-¿Estamos bajo ataque? ¿De quién?

Bárbara tecleó de nuevo en su computadora.

-He localizado el epicentro de… lo que sea esto – anunció – Washington D.C. Voy a sintonizar las noticias locales. Espera…

El hábil trabajo de Bárbara con el ordenador hizo surgir a la CNN transmitiendo en vivo desde la ciudad capital del país. En la pantalla, un aterrado periodista hablaba con los espectadores mientras de fondo una multitud de personas huía en estampida.

 _-…En directo desde el área del Capitolio, donde una siniestra figura de aspecto demoniaco se ha alzado aparentemente de la tierra, trayendo el caos, la muerte y la destrucción…_

-¿Qué diablos está pasando? – Kathy no entendía nada. Pronto, tanto Bárbara como ella supieron a qué se enfrentaban cuando el asustado cameraman enfocó al terrible y espantoso Nekron, quien de pie en las escalinatas del Capitolio, rugía furioso, mientras alzaba su enorme guadaña.

Al hacerlo, desató una terrible onda de energía oscura que hizo estallar en pedazos al edificio. Todo en una amplia área al alcance de esa energía diabólica se pudrió y murió, incluidos el periodista y el cameraman.

La transmisión se cortaba abruptamente en ese instante, pero la ágil Bárbara había conseguido grabar la escena y tecleando un par de comandos en su ordenador, reprodujo la imagen tomada de Nekron.

-¿Qué diablos es esa cosa? – Kathy estaba horrorizada.

-Estoy accediendo a la base de datos de la vieja Liga de la Justicia – le anunció su compañera – Nada – dijo, al cabo de un rato – Es algo que no había aparecido hasta el momento.

-Pero… ¿Es un metahumano o alguna especie de alienígena?

-Ni idea. Por lo poco que sabemos, podría ser un demonio.

-Estás de broma…

-Sea metahumano, alienígena, demonio o las tres cosas a la vez, eso no importa. Lo importante es que es el epicentro de una oleada de muerte sin parangón. Hay que detenerlo.

-Muy bien – Kathy se colocó la máscara sobre su rostro. Batwoman estaba lista – Dile a Alfred que prepare el Bat-avión. Iré cuanto antes a Washington.

-Espera – Bárbara la detuvo – Estoy recibiendo una comunicación entrante de Hawkgirl… la pondré en altavoz.

 _-¿Oráculo? ¿Puedes oírme? –_ sonó la voz de la chica-halcón.

-Con algo de estática, pero te recibo, Kendra. Adelante.

 _-Al fin puedo comunicarme contigo… Escucha: algo malo está sucediendo con la Naturaleza. Los bosques se están pudriendo y los animales se mueren. Hay una fuerza diabólica tras esto._

-Lo sabemos. Es una especie de criatura maligna. Se encuentra en Washington. Desde ahí, está afectando a todo el mundo.

 _-Dios mío…_

-Batwoman va en camino hacia allí. ¿Puedes unirte a ella?

 _-Afirmativo. Pero no iré sola… hay alguien aquí conmigo que podrá darnos una mano._

Bárbara frunció el ceño.

-¿Quién es?

 _-Superman._

Batwoman y Bárbara se miraron, sorprendidas.

-Repite lo que has dicho, Kendra – le pidió la hacker, incrédula.

 _-Superman está aquí… o mejor dicho, el nuevo Superman. Ambos iremos hacia Washington y nos uniremos a Kate. Ya te contaré todo cuando pueda._

-Ok. Cambio y fuera, Hawkgirl.

 _-Cambio y fuera._

* * *

En medio del bosque de la frontera entre USA y Canadá, Hawkgirl apagó su comunicador y se volvió hacia Calvin. El nuevo Superman observaba pasmado cómo toda la vegetación se había secado y muerto.

-El bosque entero… se secó – dijo – ¿Qué puede haber hecho esto?

-Ya has oído a Oráculo – le recordó la chica-halcón – Hay una especie de ser demoniaco en Washington. Tenemos que ir ahí y enfrentarlo.

-Hum… Yo… No sé si estoy listo… Quiero decir, todo esto de ser superhéroe es muy nuevo para mí…

-Espabílate, campeón. Tienes el poder de Superman, ¿verdad? Te necesitamos. Viene conmigo.

Sin más, la joven extendió sus alas y echó a volar.

-¡Espera! Diablos… - Calvin pegó un salto y se elevó tras ella, siguiéndola.

* * *

En cuanto Alan Scott acabó su trabajo de salvataje en Francia, su anillo de poder le avisó del terrible enemigo que había emergido en Norteamérica. Mientras el guerrero esmeralda cruzaba el océano Atlántico, volando velozmente, el anillo le desglosaba un resumen de la naturaleza de la entidad malévola a la que iba a enfrentarse:

-Nekron, Señor de los Muertos – decía la voz sintética – Regente del reino oscuro. Una vez, fue una gran amenaza para el Universo. Tuvo que ser combatido por el Green Lantern Corps entero. Luego de su derrota, se le expulsó a las sombras de las entrañas de la Tierra. Posee enormes poderes, siendo capaz de llevar la muerte y la destrucción con su toque…

-¿Cómo ha podido regresar este enemigo a la actividad? ¿Podría estarlo usando alguien para atacar nuestro planeta? – preguntó Alan. Las palabras de Wally sobre un adversario poderoso orquestando todo tras bambalinas seguían presentes en su memoria.

-Datos insuficientes – con esto, el anillo reconocía no saber nada al respecto.

Pero Alan no se engañaba. Sabía –sospechaba– que Nekron no era el verdadero enemigo de esta historia. Había que ver cuándo el adversario real mostraría su rostro y cuáles serían sus intenciones…

* * *

 **CAPITULO 5**

 **GUERRA**

 **Washington D.C.**

 **Al caer la tarde…**

El área del Capitolio era zona de desastre. Entre ruinas humeantes, hierros retorcidos y cadáveres, Nekron se alzaba indemne, sombría figura portadora de toda esa muerte, toda esa destrucción.

Por supuesto, antes de que los héroes llegaran, hubo intentos de detenerlo. Valientemente, la policía local junto con el SWAT atacaron a la criatura a balazo limpio. De más está decir que todas y cada una de las balas no provocaron ni un cambio en la situación; Nekron seguía de pie, intacto.

-¿Qué diablos es este sujeto? – gritó un policía, aterrorizado.

-¡No lo sé ni me importa! _¡Hay que acabar con él!_ – le contestó su compañero, disparando su pistola como loco. Incluso, siguió gatillando cuando se le acabó la munición, tal era la necesidad que sentía –tanto él como los demás– de exterminar a ese monstruo, de borrar a esa pesadilla.

Todo, en vano.

-Tontas, patéticas criaturas – dijo Nekron – ¿Creen que con sus armas de juguete pueden vencerme? ¿A mí? ¡Ilusos! ¡Yo soy la Muerte! ¡Soy el Destructor! ¡Soy el fin de sus miserables existencias!

El diabólico ser movió su guadaña en un gesto de barrida. De inmediato, una onda de energía oscura salió despedida, haciendo volar todo por los aires y matándolos a todos.

Nekron echó a reír, con una carcajada satánica. Fue en ese preciso instante en que Calvin y Hawkgirl llegaron volando a la zona. Sin perder el tiempo y sin mediar palabra, la chica-halcón tomó un mazo de su cinturón y batiendo sus alas, cargó contra el Señor de los Muertos, propinándole un contundente golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Lo conseguiste! – festejó Calvin, al ver a la criatura tambaleándose, con el cráneo roto – ¡Lo has tumbado!

-No… ¡Mira! _¡Se está regenerando!_

Y así era. Nekron se alzó otra vez, su cadavérica cabeza recompuesta, los ojos negros brillando de odio infinito.

-Esto no está bien – Kendra retrocedió – Para nada bien. Este mazo pertenecía a mi madre. Está compuesto del material más duro de Thanagar, su planeta de origen. Si esto no le hace ni cosquillas… ¿Qué otra cosa podrá dañarlo?

Calvin tragó saliva. Sentía un miedo enorme en su interior, pero sabía que la única solución para derrotar a ese monstruo estaba en sus manos. De modo que aspiró una amplia bocanada de aire y dio un paso al frente…

-Escucha – le dijo a Kendra – Voy a pelear con esa cosa. Sí, sé que tal vez aun no esté preparado del todo, pero soy el único con _verdadero poder_ para plantarle cara. Tú ayuda a la gente – hizo una pausa y miró alrededor – Hay personas heridas entre los escombros. Sácalas de aquí. Yo… lucharé con él.

Hawkgirl vaciló. Sólo un momento. Al cabo, asintió y salió volando a ayudar a las personas. Mientras ella se ocupaba de eso, el nuevo Superman enfrentó a Nekron cara a cara…

-¡Muy bien, monstruo! Quien seas… lo que seas… No importa. _¡Hasta acá llegaste!_

-¡Estúpido! ¿Te atreves a…? – Nekron no acabó la frase. Calvin le disparó una ráfaga potente de visión calorífica en pleno rostro. Puso todo su empeño, concentró todo su poder en aquella emisión energética, consiguiendo volarle la cabeza en cientos de pedazos llameantes.

El cuerpo decapitado de Nekron sin embargo continuó moviéndose. Mientras la cabeza se reconstruía, la propinó al joven Hombre de Acero un puñetazo. El muchacho salió despedido por el aire y se estrelló contra un edificio vecino.

Rugiendo, el villano alzó su guadaña y azotó al héroe con un relámpago negro. Calvin sintió un frío terrible, junto con un dolor atroz. Rodó por el piso e intentó recuperarse. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Nekron ya estaba encima suyo, levantando su arma otra vez con claras intenciones de destrozarlo con ella.

Un bumerang con forma de murciélago cruzó el aire y se estrelló en su pecho, explotando. Kathy Kane, alias Batwoman, ya estaba allí. Moviéndose a toda prisa, desenfundó dos pistolas y abrió fuego contra el monstruo, mientras cubría a Calvin, dándole tiempo para reponerse.

Las balas –como ya se ha dicho– no dañaban al Señor de los Muertos. Estirando una huesuda mano, atrapó a Batwoman por el cuello y la elevó en el aire.

-¡Mujer idiota! – Nekron la acercó a su rostro – ¡He aquí el precio de tu osadía! ¡Tomaré tu alma!

Kathy sintió de repente que la vitalidad comenzaba a escapársele del cuerpo. Es más, podía verla: una luz blanca emergía de ella y el feroz ser esquelético la consumía, tragándosela.

-¡No! – Calvin intentó salvarla, volando como una bala de cañón contra Nekron. El diabólico enemigo se lo sacó de encima de un mero puñetazo y continuó alimentándose del alma de la joven. Cuando todo parecía perdido para ella, Alan Scott arribó al lugar.

Concentrando toda la energía esmeralda de su anillo, atacó al monstruo golpeándolo por la espalda. Nekron soltó a Batwoman y cayó al piso, la enorme guadaña que usaba como arma rodando lejos de él.

-¡Ya estuvo bien! – dijo Alan – ¡Ya ha muerto demasiada gente hoy! _¡Ríndete, Nekron!_

-¡Un Green Lantern! – el Señor de los Muertos se incorporó, frenético – ¡Un maldito Green Lantern! ¡Has hecho bien en venir a enfrentarme! – saltó sobre él, ahorcándolo – ¡Tomar tu alma va a ser más delicioso y nutritivo que el alma de la patética mujer!

Calvin saltó a su vez sobre la espalda de Nekron y utilizó su enorme fuerza para separarlo del Caballero Esmeralda. Furioso, el oscuro dios de la muerte se revolvió, intentando zafarse de la llave de lucha a la que lo sometía el nuevo Superman.

-¡Esta criatura es imparable! – gritó el muchacho. Batwoman se unió a la refriega disparándole al monstruo a quemarropa, volviendo a descubrir la futilidad de las armas comunes contra él.

Libre de sus huesudas manos, Alan también atacó al enemigo golpeándolo con toda la energía verde que su anillo podía generar y luego de un momento, Hawkgirl volvió a la escena blandiendo su mazo y asestándoselo contundentemente.

Eran cuatro contra uno. Cuatro superhéroes contra un villano… y la cosa no parecía funcionar.

 _Nekron era imparable._

Tal y como la Presencia había calculado. De hecho, ella –o él– estaba allí, invisible, observando atentamente el combate. Evaluando. En los próximos segundos, se definiría el resultado de esta apasionante batalla… O los héroes ganaban, o ganaba Nekron. No habría medias tintas, no habría empate. Era un todo por el todo.

O vivían, o morían.

Luego de que se conociese el resultado, él –o ella– intervendría _directamente_ … y al fin, las cosas quedarían claras para todos.

* * *

 **CAPITULO 6**

 **EL REGRESO DEL HOMBRE MÁS LISTO DEL MUNDO**

 **Metrópolis.**

 **Hace diez años…**

La vida de los habitantes de la _"Ciudad del Mañana"_ se vio trastocada a la 01:30 PM de un día miércoles del mes de mayo, cuando descendiendo del cielo nublado dentro de una esfera de energía, el mutante Apocalipsis dio inicio a la construcción de su gran pirámide.

Apocalipsis –cuyo verdadero nombre era En Sabah Nur– era un ser siniestro y ancestral, una figura alta embozada en una armadura tecnorganica, cuyos poderes lo asemejaban a un dios. A su llegada a la ciudad, no perdió tiempo y los utilizó, derribando casas y edificios como si fueran de cartón y utilizando ese material –remodelado y reciclado– como argamasa para su pirámide. Cientos, miles de personas, perdieron la vida en ese, su primer ataque a nuestro mundo. Tan solo unos pocos sobrevivieron al desastre…

Entre esos pocos afortunados, estaba Lex Luthor.

Lex se hallaba encerrado en la penitenciaria de Stryker cuando la ciudad se vino abajo. Hacía cierto tiempo que se había enfrentado a Batman –convertido en el nuevo protector de Metrópolis, en ausencia de Superman– y el Caballero de la Noche lo había derrotado luego de exponer (junto a Lois Lane) sus implicaciones en actividades ilegales y delictivas. Luthor, llevado entonces a Juicio, había sido condenado a cadena perpetua y embargado por una cifra millonaria exorbitante, perdiendo así su compañía, Lexcorp. Totalmente en la ruina y vilipendiado públicamente como si fuera un vulgar criminal, el calvo fue ubicado en una celda de máxima seguridad, en el bloque 8-D de Stryker… hecho que, cuando Apocalipsis llegó y la ciudad se derrumbó, terminó salvándole la vida.

Cierto tiempo después, derrotado el villano mutante por lo que quedaba de la Liga de la Justicia, una partida de rescate militar lo halló entre los restos de la prisión, sobreviviendo como podía, pese a las condiciones adversas en las que se encontraba.

En los años posteriores que siguieron al hecho, el mundo había cambiado drásticamente. La sociedad se volvió más paranoica, más desconfiada. El terror a otro ataque global por parte de una nueva amenaza –sea mutante, metahumana o alienígena– fue el caldo de cultivo que Lex necesitó para prosperar otra vez. No era secreto que Luthor era uno de los hombres más inteligentes vivo, de modo que al nuevo Presidente de los Estados Unidos –el infame Donald Trump– no le tembló el pulso al convocarlo como miembro de su gabinete, en calidad de asesor especial en cuestiones metahumanas.

 _¿Los antecedentes penales?_ Convenientemente borrados. De hecho, el Presidente Trump se encargó de mandar a limpiar la imagen pública de Lex, delegando la culpa de sus actividades delictivas en otro. Un chivo expiatorio afortunadamente inventado para la ocasión.

Habiendo recibido este _"borrón y cuenta nueva"_ , esta auténtica segunda oportunidad, Luthor la aprovechó y la capitalizó para recuperar el poder económico perdido. Re-fundó su compañía –rebautizándola como "Luthorcorp"– y la ubicó esta vez en Manhattan, Nueva York. Como asesor de Trump en cuestiones metahumanas, se dedicó a diseñar y fabricar armamento especial, con tecnología avanzada.

En tan sólo diez años, Lex estuvo listo para _"servir a su patria"_ si en todo caso, llegaba a sufrir una agresión u hostilidad cualquiera por parte de algún metahumano desquiciado. En reciprocidad, el hombre calvo ayudó a su Presidente a mantenerse férreo en el poder por dos periodos consecutivos y –modificación constitucional mediante– aspirar actualmente a un tercero. Y así estaban las cosas, hasta que Nekron emergió de las entrañas de la Tierra en Washington y amenazó al mundo, pero especialmente, al Presidente y su entorno…

Entonces, Lex comprendió que su momento para actuar había llegado.

Era hora de lucirse.

* * *

 **Manhattan. Nueva York.**

 **En la actualidad…**

Todo el personal del edificio de Luthorcorp observaba por televisión atónito el ataque de Nekron al Capitolio, hasta que la transmisión de la CNN se cortó. En ese momento, en el despacho de Lex Luthor sonó el teléfono. Mona, la atractiva secretaria que trabajaba para él, atendió la llamada y se volvió hacia su jefe, pálida del susto.

-Es el Presidente – le informó – Quiere hablar contigo. Urgente.

Luthor –sentado tras su enorme escritorio moderno y contemplando los altos rascacielos de Manhattan por un ventanal– sonrió no sin cierta malicia y tomó el teléfono.

-¿Sí, señor? Aquí estoy – respondió.

-¡Lex! _¿Dónde rayos estás?_ ¡Te necesito! – gritó Donald Trump, frenético – ¡Estamos siendo atacados por una criatura diabólica!

-Sí. Acabo de verlo en las noticias – replicó Luthor, sereno – Una tragedia terrible, sin duda. Sospecho que su llamada se debe a eso…

-¡Déjate de payasadas! ¡Eres mi asesor en estos temas! ¡Por algo te contraté hace diez años! – escupió Trump desde el otro lado de la línea – ¡Me dispongo a evacuar la Casa Blanca, pero antes quiero que te encargues de esto! ¡Esta es tu área, así que has lo tuyo!

-Entiendo. De lo que asumo, Sr. Presidente, que tengo carta blanca para actuar de la manera que crea conveniente…

-¡Me importa bien poco cómo lo hagas! _¡Sólo hazlo!_ – ladró el Primer Mandatario – ¡Acaba con ese monstruo!

-Quédese tranquilo, señor. Así lo haré.

Lex colgó el teléfono. Se levantó de su asiento y ante la atenta mirada de Mona, se quitó la ropa. Desnudo, colocó su mano sobre una puerta blindada y luego de que un escáner digital comprobara sus huellas, accedió a su laboratorio privado, donde una avanzada armadura de combate, construida con tecnología de punta, le esperaba. Se metió dentro de ella y el traje –automáticamente– se ajustó a él.

Una exclusa colocada en el techo se abrió y antes de marcharse volando por ella, Luthor se volvió hacia Mona, haciéndole una pregunta:

-¿Cómo me veo?

-¿Francamente? Como el puto Tony Stark.1

Lex hizo una mueca. Suspiró y activó sus cohetes, elevándose en al aire.

-Mona, recoge tus cosas – le ordenó a la chica, mientras se marchaba – _¡Estás despedida!_

* * *

 **CAPITULO 7**

 **UNA AYUDA INESPERADA**

 **Washington D.C.**

Nekron era terrible.

Pese a ser cuatro contra uno, la ventaja estaba claramente del lado del Señor de los Muertos. Expeliendo una onda de energía oscura, se los quitó a todos de encima y, estirando una mano, recuperó su guadaña, la cual voló por el aire hacia su amo. Con ella, atacó a los héroes e hizo saltar toda la calle en pedazos, convocando unos potentes y devastadores relámpagos negros.

Alan Scott utilizó su anillo para crear un escudo protector, con el que resguardó las vidas de Batwoman y Hawkgirl. Mientras los rayos oscuros caían y todo explotaba a su alrededor, Calvin se mantuvo de pie, recibiendo el azote de las descargas, llevando los poderes de invulnerabilidad que había recibido de Superman al límite…

-¡Se acabó! – rugió Nekron – ¡Sus vidas van a terminar ya mismo!

Alzó la guadaña. Calvin, Scott, Kendra y Kathy se prepararon para lo peor. Pero antes de que la siniestra criatura pudiera hacer un nuevo movimiento, una figura embozada en una sofisticada armadura de combate se le adelantó. Dos poderosos rayos surgieron de las palmas abiertas de sus manos e incineraron al villano en una explosión atronadora.

Cuando el humo se retiró un poco, los héroes observaron el cuerpo de Nekron tirado en el suelo, aparentemente derrotado. Poniendo un pie encima de él, el sujeto con armadura los miraba a todos a su vez con cierta arrogancia.

-¿Luthor? – Alan no lo podía creer – ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

-¿Qué no es obvio? Estoy salvando el día – señaló a su traje – ¿Qué les parece mi nueva armadura de combate? ¿A que no es una maravilla? Lo último de lo último de la división robótica y armamentística de Luthorcorp.

Calvin se acercó a él. Miró con preocupación al cuerpo de Nekron, ignorando al hombre calvo. Pero él no ignoró al muchacho. Lo observó detenidamente, no sin cierta sorpresa.

-¿Superman?

-¿Eh? – Calvin alzó la vista. Sus ojos celestes y los verdes de Lex se encontraron – Oh… Yo… sí. Soy Superman.

Luthor frunció el ceño.

-No. Tú _no_ eres Superman – replicó – Te pareces a él, pero no eres él. Créeme: _conozco muy bien a mi adversario_. Tú no eres él – repitió – ¿Dónde está? El verdadero… ¿Dónde se encuentra? ¿Acaso ha regresado a la Tierra y lo están escondiendo? _¡Respóndanme!_

-Creo que eso es lo que menos importa ahora, Lex – Alan señaló a Nekron – Aléjate de él… ¡Es peligroso!

-¿Quién? ¿Este saco de huesos calcinado? – demostrando su desprecio, Luthor pisoteó más el cuerpo del villano caído – Lo he atacado con el poder de dos mega-lásers industriales. ¡Nada podría seguir en pie después de esto! _¡Nada!_

-Tu arrogancia es increíble – Alan meneó la cabeza – Apártate de ahí. Voy a comprobar con mi anillo que Nekron esté realmente derrotado como dices…

-¿Eres bobo, sordo o qué? ¡Te digo que _nada_ puede seguir en pie después de…!

 _¡BOUM!_

La explosión fue fenomenal. Luthor salió despedido por el aire y cayó a varios metros de distancia. El llevar una armadura construida con materiales duros y resistentes salvó su vida de una muerte segura.

Nekron estaba otra vez de pie, indemne. Con su guadaña en la mano, estaba listo para continuar donde había quedado…

* * *

 **CAPITULO 8**

 **LUCHA A VIDA… O MUERTE**

Para la Presencia, la aparición de Lex Luthor en la ecuación no alteraba el resultado final. Los héroes vivirían… o morirían, a manos de Nekron.

Y todo parecía indicar que la balanza iba a inclinarse hacia esa dirección. Con el Señor de los Muertos recuperado, las chances de éxito eran mínimas. Sin embargo, por pocas que fueran, la Presencia decidió esperar hasta el desenlace, para intervenir. De otra forma, su experimento no tendría sentido. Él –o ella– buscaba algo… y estaba decidido a encontrarlo.

-¡Todos morirán! – declaró Nekron, alzando su guadaña – ¡En este mismo instante! ¡Morirán! ¡Y su mundo les acompañará!

La tierra tembló y se partió. Una enorme grieta se abrió, cruzando el asfalto hasta llegar al gran obelisco. El monumento –otro de los emblemas históricos de Washington– se derrumbó en pedazos, mismos que gracias a su anillo, Alan Scott evitó que cayeran sobre las personas inocentes que todavía pululaban por la zona.

Pero el horror no había terminado aún. De esa profunda abertura en el suelo, emergieron grotescas criaturas de pesadilla. Monstruosidades putrefactas y cadavéricas, que no dudaron en atacar a los héroes.

-¿Qué son esas cosas? – preguntó Calvin, luchando a puño tendido contra varios de esos monstruos.

-¡Parecen una bizarra mezcla entre hombres y raíces podridas! – gritó Hawkgirl, extendiendo sus alas y defendiéndose con su mazo.

-¡No importa lo que sean! _¡Hay que acabar con ellos!_ – Batwoman extrajo de su cinturón dos nuevas pistolas y abrió fuego sobre los monstruos.

Las criaturas eran imparables y al parecer –como su amo– inmortales. Todos los daños que les ocasionaban no bastaba para detenerlas.

Acorralado por varias de ellas en el interior del monumento a George Washington, Alan utilizó la energía esmeralda de su anillo para barrerlas; era un gesto inútil, puesto que cuando sacaba de escena a un grupo, otro tomaba su lugar.

Reincorporándose a la lucha, Lex Luthor entendió que aquellos "demonios" no eran más que una extensión de su amo. El enemigo seguía siendo el temible Nekron y era a él a quien había que atacar. De modo que se abrió paso entre las legiones de criaturas – destrozándolas gracias a la superfuerza que le confería su traje de batalla– y contraatacó, concentrando en el ser diabólico toda la energía de sus mega-lásers.

Nekron no era tonto. No iba a caer en el mismo truco dos veces. Un escudo de energía oscura le protegió y cuando Luthor menos se los esperaba, lo golpeó con su guadaña.

La armadura echó chispas y sus servomotores protestaron. La parte pectoral fue rasgada. Por suerte para él, Luthor seguía con vida… pero Nekron no pensaba dejarlo así por mucho tiempo.

La guadaña volvió a subir y se disponía a bajar. Lex fue salvado de perder literalmente la cabeza por Calvin, quien se interpuso entre la cuchilla y él, forcejeando con Nekron, intentando quitarle el arma.

-¡Alan! – Batwoman se unió al Caballero Esmeralda. Juntos, espalda contra espalda, lucharon contra la horda putrefacta que seguía emergiendo de la grieta e invadiendo la ciudad – ¡Esto no camina! – le dijo Kathy, sin dejar de disparar sus pistolas – ¿Alguna idea de cómo terminarlo?

-Tal vez… - Scott disparó una descarga de energía verde fulminante, antes de observar a Nekron con más atención. Entre las costillas de su pecho, podía observarse a simple vista su corazón; un órgano oscuro y palpitante, henchido de energía oscura – Sí. Tal vez…

Alan se elevó en el aire, dejando sola a una sorprendida Batwoman. Pero el Green Lantern no había abandonado a su amiga, simplemente tomó distancia de la batalla para analizar la idea que se le había ocurrido.

-Eso es – dijo al fin – Su corazón. ¡Es su centro de poder! _¡Hay que destruirlo!_

Una explosión en el campo de batalla llamó su atención. Nekron había arrojado a Calvin al aire, donde Alan lo detuvo utilizando su anillo y creando con él un gigantesco guante de béisbol. En cuanto el muchacho se estabilizó, flotando a su lado, la creación se desvaneció en la nada de la que había sido sacada.

-Gracias – dijo Calvin – Intenté sacarle la guadaña, pero fue inútil. ¡Me arrojó sin más! Es muy poderoso.

-Tal vez no lo sea tanto como creemos…

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Creo que he descubierto su punto débil: _el corazón_. ¿Lo ves? – se lo señaló – Entre las costillas. Es como su fuente de poder. Al destruirlo, lo destruimos a él.

-Suena lógico, pero… ¿Y si no funciona?

Silencio. Ambos héroes se miraron.

-No tenemos muchas opciones, ¿cierto? – Alan esbozó una pequeña sonrisa – Soy Alan Scott. Mucho gusto – le tendió la mano.

-Me llamo Calvin… encantado – el chico se la estrechó – He oído de ti. Quiero decir, que eras miembro de la Sociedad de la Justicia y después, de la Liga…

-Me tienes ventaja, Calvin. Yo todavía no se mucho de ti. Pero no te inquietes. Reconozco el traje y la capa que llevas puesta, y los poderes… y me imagino que hay toda una historia increíble de fondo. Pero ahora, no tenemos tiempo. Hay que detener a ese monstruo.

-Ok. ¿Qué necesitas?

-Distracción. Quiero que distraigas a Nekron.

-Hum… ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

-El suficiente para poder acercarme y arrancarle el corazón.

-Vaya…

-¿Crees que puedes hacerlo?

Calvin vaciló. Sólo un instante.

-Puedo.

-Ok. _¡Vamos allá, entonces!_

* * *

 **CAPITULO 9**

 **REVELACIONES IMPACTANTES**

Green Lantern y el nuevo Superman volvieron volando al campo de batalla. Alan permitió que Calvin se adelantara, estratégicamente. Nekron lo vio y de nuevo alzó su guadaña, convocando a los relámpagos negros. Los rayos oscuros chocaron contra el joven Hombre de Acero y lo derribaron. Sin detenerse, el Señor de los Muertos extendió una mano y convocó unas gruesas cadenas de hierro que surgieron de la tierra.

Para su horror, Calvin quedó envuelto por ellas, absolutamente inmovilizado.

-¡Muchacho idiota! – Nekron se acercó a él – ¡Pagaras por haberme desafiado! ¡Ahora, voy a tomar tu alma!

-¡No! – Calvin utilizó su visión de calor para intentar soltarse, fundiendo los eslabones. Para su desgracia, la cadena era mágica y él podía no saberlo todavía, pero una de las principales debilidades de Superman –aparte de la Kryptonita– era la magia.

Nekron empezó a robarle la vitalidad. Mientras estaba concentrado en ello, Alan aprovechó para ejecutar su plan: voló velozmente hasta colocarse tras el Señor de los Muertos y, sin vacilaciones, se dispuso a arrancarle el corazón…

Nekron lo tomó por sorpresa al volverse y propinarle un terrible puñetazo. Scott cayó al piso y su enemigo rió a carcajadas, triunfal, mientras convocaba nuevas cadenas, las cuales capturaron al Green Lantern.

-¡Estúpido! ¿Pretendías quitarme mi corazón? – lo señaló con la guadaña – ¡Iluso! Tu estúpido plan fue evidente… creo que todavía no comprendes a quién te enfrentas. _¡Antes de que la luz surgiera en el universo, yo fui!_ Mío es el reino de todas las cosas muertas y perecederas. _¡Soy el soberano absoluto de la desolación! ¡Soy el dios de…!_

 _¡BLOCHT!_

El pecho de Nekron reventó. Una mano surgió de él, sosteniendo el oscuro y sangriento corazón de la criatura. Para sorpresa de todos –o no tanto– el responsable había sido Lex Luthor. Sonriendo con malevolencia serena, el calvo extrajo rápidamente el órgano de la caja torácica y con la fuerza que le confería su armadura, lo estrujó, reventándolo.

Nekron aulló de dolor. Unos segundos después estalló en pedazos, borrándose de la existencia para siempre.

Por el mismo camino fueron sus creaciones. Las horribles criaturas convocadas desde lo profundo de la Tierra se deshicieron y la grieta en el suelo se cerró. Las cadenas que sostenían a Calvin y a Alan se rompieron, dejándolos libres.

-Vaya, vaya – Lex observó aquellos acontecimientos, pensativo – Si hubiera sabido antes que aplastándole el corazón, lo mataría, lo habría hecho desde un principio – suspiró – En fin…

* * *

Los superhéroes se reunieron, viendo el desastre que el ataque de Nekron había ocasionado en la ciudad. El ruido de sirenas –bomberos, policías, ambulancias, etc– se dejó oír. La amenaza bien podía haber terminado, pero Alan sabía que no era tan así…

-Chicos, necesitamos hablar – dijo – Tengo muy malas noticias que darles.

-Ay, no. ¿Qué sucede ahora? – Hawkgirl sacudió sus alas. Las plumas estaban sucias con barro y tierra.

-Nekron no era más que un peón… hay un poder superior tras las sombras, orquestándolo todo – les explicó – Un enemigo tan poderoso como formidable. Ha enviado a Flash a la Speed Force, atrapándolo en ella. Pese a eso, Wally consiguió contactarse conmigo y me advirtió de su presencia.

Kendra y Calvin se miraron, sombríos.

-Debe ser el mismo ser que mantuvo cautivo a Superman en el espacio todos estos años – dijo el chico – Escapando de su prisión, volvió a la Tierra y murió. Antes de fallecer, me entregó ese raro cristal y me pasó sus poderes. Me previno diciéndome que esa criatura venia tras él.

-Esto no es bueno – Alan frunció el ceño – Un ser capaz de someter a Superman y enviar a monstruos como Nekron contra nosotros, no puede ser nada bueno.

-Me pregunto _quién_ o _qué_ será – Batwoman se estremeció.

-Simplemente, _yo_ – contestó una voz. Todos se volvieron para ver, intrigados.

Hubo un resplandor de luz azul. Una figura bajita se materializó, surgiendo de la nada. Un hombrecito de lo más insignificante, vestido con un curioso traje naranja y un ridículo sombrero (un bombín) sobre su enorme cabeza. La criatura sonreía con malevolencia mientras flotaba en el aire, las piernas cruzadas y lo que parecía un puro encendido en una mano.

-Saludos a todos – dijo – Y felicitaciones. Han superado totalmente el desafío – aplaudió, alegremente – No esperaba menos de ustedes, claro, pero ya saben cómo son estas cosas… El ser omnipotente no lo salva a uno de cometer, a veces, errores de cálculo.

Nadie dijo nada. Todos estaban tan sorprendidos por la aparición, que ninguno atinó a comentar nada… a excepción de Lex Luthor, quien cerca del grupo, había observado la escena con bastante curiosidad y finalmente, hizo la pregunta que todos estaban aguardando que alguien hiciera:

 _-¿Quién diablos eres tú?_

El hombrecillo volvió a sonreír. Dio una calada profunda a su cigarro y respondió:

-Mi verdadero nombre es prácticamente _intraducible_ a vuestro deficiente lenguaje. Pero pueden llamarme, simplemente, Mr. Mxyzptlk. _¡Sospecho que ustedes y yo vamos a divertirnos mucho, a partir de ahora!_

* * *

Los héroes se miraron entre sí, intrigados. _¿Debían tomarse en serio a tan insignificante criatura? ¿Era este el ser que capturó y tuvo preso al Superman original en el espacio por años? ¿Era este el "gran mal" tras bambalinas, el arquitecto de esta singular reunión de poderes? ¿De verdad?_

-¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? – protestó Kendra – ¿Y cómo se pronuncia? – miró a sus compañeros, confundida.

- _Mix-yez-pitl-ick_ – deletreó Luthor, todavía insistiendo en meterse en la reunión. Caminó unos pasos hasta estar frente a frente con la criatura – ¿Es cierto lo que oí? ¿Tú has tenido preso a Superman en el espacio todos estos años? _¡Respóndeme!_ ¿Qué diablos eres tú, en verdad? ¿Quién demonios eres?

Mxyzptlk resopló. Volvió a fumar tranquilamente su cigarro y, a propósito, echó el humo en el rostro de Lex, sin ningún temor ni vergüenza.

-Vengo de otra dimensión. Pueden llamarla "La Quinta Dimensión" si les place. No estarían errados, puesto que en la escala cósmica, mi mundo natal está por encima del suyo… muy por encima – hizo una pausa y volvió a fumar – He venido observando desde hace tiempo su ridículo plano de existencia y, como estaba aburrido, pues decidí darme una vuelta por aquí para divertirme un rato.

-¿Diversión? – saltó Alan Scott. Señaló a las ruinas de Washington – ¿A esto es a lo que tú llamas "diversión"? _¡Personas inocentes han muerto por tu culpa!_ – lo increpó – ¡Capturaste a Superman y lo retuviste contra su voluntad en algún lugar del espacio! ¡Enviaste a Flash a la Speed Force, enterrándolo en ella! ¡Y has provocado un daño terrible al mandar a ese monstruo de Nekron contra nosotros! ¿Y todo por qué? _¿Por estar aburrido?_

-La omnipotencia suele ser tediosa, querido amigo – aseveró Mxyzptlk, enarcando una ceja – La mía es una raza de Demiurgos muy peculiar. Cuando estamos aburridos, a veces hacemos cosas muy curiosas… Por ejemplo, el que creó vuestro Multiverso. Sí… el ser que en sus tontas religiones ustedes llaman "Dios" es, en realidad, uno de los míos – suspiró, negando con la cabeza – El aburrimiento lo llevó a bajar aquí y trastear con la materia y la energía. ¿El resultado? Lo están viendo. Una serie de universos físicos tridimensionales bastante barrocos e impopulares. Ah… el aburrimiento… Créanme, chicos. El aburrimiento es el peor compañero de un ser todopoderoso.

-Entonces… ¿Debemos deducir, por lo que dices, que tú eres una especie de Dios? – Luthor rió – ¡Por favor! No te ves siquiera como lo que uno espera de una deidad.

-Para ser el hombre más listo del mundo, te falla bastante el cerebro, _"coco liso"_ – se mofó Mxyzptlk – Lo que están viendo es un cuerpo artificial. Una manifestación 3-D de mi yo 5-D. ¿Se entiende?

-No.

-Lo dicho: _cerebro defectuoso_ – el hombrecillo sonrió, burlón – ¿Ya ven por qué les digo que el aburrimiento es el peor compañero de un ser todopoderoso? Yhwh se dio cuenta de su error ya muy tarde, si bien Él podía haberlos borrado simplemente de la existencia y pasar a otra cosa. Ignoro los motivos que lo llevaron a conservar los universos que ha creado, pero allá Él. No es que me queje, claro… Ustedes, pobrecitas criaturas, son una fuente muy entretenida de diversión. No soy realmente el primero ni creo que seré el último en bajar aquí para divertirse un rato. Aunque pretendo que lo mío sea _memorable_.

-Por favor, ve al grano, enano – lo apuró Luthor – ¿Qué pretendes de nosotros?

Alan y los demás héroes presentes lo miraron con disgusto. Todos estaban al tanto de la maldad y falsedad del calvo. No era una persona gratamente bienvenida a aquella forzada reunión.

-Pues veras, Lex… En esencia, soy un jugador. Un apostador. Hasta ahora, he movido una serie de eventos que condujeron a la creación de este grupo.

-Superman atrapado en el espacio – recordó Alan – Flash capturado en la Speed Force…

-Ve más atrás, chico lindo – Mxyzptlk le guiñó un ojo – La aparición de un mutante poderoso e inmortal, capaz de derrotar a la Liga de la Justicia original…

-Santo Dios – exclamó Calvin.

-…Y vamos aún más atrás: la desaparición de Supergirl, la muerte de Superboy de un balazo de Kryptonita…

-¿Oráculo? – murmuró Batwoman. Estaba parada detrás de todos, intentando hablar con su mentora vía un transmisor oculto en su máscara – ¿Estás siguiendo esto?

 _-Afirmativo –_ respondió Bárbara. Desde su sitio, en la Bat-Cave, la hacker seguía con sumo interés y aprehensión toda la charla _– Es… aterrador._

-En fin… Sí, puede decirse que soy el responsable de todos sus males. _Mea culpa_ – Mxyzptlk fingió afligirse. Luego sonrió, mordaz – Bien. Como les estaba diciendo, soy un jugador. Y creo honestamente que ustedes podrán proporcionarme el estímulo emocional que requiero para estar satisfecho. Este es el caso: _voy a derribar las barreras dimensionales entre este mundo y sus vecinos del Multiverso._ Voy a colisionar sus universos unos con otros. Si sobreviven al caos y vencen a la adversidad, me daré por complacido, devolveré las cosas a su lugar y me marcharé por donde vine. ¿Qué dicen? ¿Creen estar a la altura de este reto?

-Lo que yo digo, enano inútil, es que estás muerto – Luthor le apuntó con la palma de su mano abierta. Gracias a un dispositivo acoplado a su armadura, le disparó una ráfaga de energía destructora.

Hubo una explosión terrible y la escena se cubrió de humo. Cuando este se apartó, Mxyzptlk seguía ahí, como si nada.

-¡No puede ser! – Luthor retrocedió, asombrado.

-Eres muy idiota, _"bola de billar"_ – el hombrecillo observó con disgusto al calvo – Te crees gran cosa con esa armadura tuya, ¿verdad? Pues fíjate como son las cosas… _¡Ya no la tienes!_

Lex parpadeó y de repente se halló sin su traje. _¡Había desaparecido en el aire como si nada, dejándolo desnudo a la vista de todos!_

Luthor intentó tragicómicamente taparse las partes pudendas. La situación hubiera sido graciosa, si no fuera la demostración de los poderes de una criatura omnipotente y malévola.

-¡Vaya! Como que estás _muy liviano_ de ropas para el clima otoñal, ¿no te parece, Lex, querido? – Mxyzptlk se echó a reír – Ya, ya. Muy gracioso, muy gracioso todo – se puso un poco serio – Esfúmate, ¿quieres? Vuelve a casa y consíguete un traje decente.

Luthor desapareció. Se re-materializó en mitad del vestíbulo del edificio donde funcionaban sus empresas, ante el estupor de sus empleados, quienes no entendían qué hacía su jefe allí, desnudo.

-Ok. Sin más interrupciones molestas, creo que podemos comenzar con lo nuestro, chicos – Mxyzptlk alzó su mano – ¡Vamos! _¡Que empiece la diversión!_

Chasqueó los dedos.

Al hacerlo, las barreras dimensionales cayeron y los universos colisionaron.

…Y el caos comenzó…

 **ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA…**

* * *

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR**

 **Y llegamos al final –por el momento– de esta historia, de este _"primer arco argumental"_ de las aventuras de la Nueva Liga de la Justicia. Espero honestamente haberlos dejado impactados con la revelación final del _verdadero_ enemigo de esta historia. Y si creen que lo saben todo sobre él –el impronunciable Mxyzptlk– se equivocan. Olvídense de la imagen del molesto duendecillo de la Edad de Plata. Estoy dispuesto a convertirlo en un enemigo _a temer_ , ya que –al fin de cuentas– más allá de la misma Presencia (Dios en DC Comics) este personaje también cuenta con la omnipotencia y un sinfín de recursos que pocos escritores se han atrevido a explorar. Yo voy a intentar usarlos en beneficio de nuestra próxima historia…**

 **Ahora, hablemos un poquito sobre esta Parte Dos.**

 **Ya se habrán dado cuenta que el título de este relato –y de su primera parte– es _"Renacimiento"_. Me preguntaran, _¿qué es lo que renace?_ Pues el espíritu heroico y una nueva generación de héroes. Hay viejos conocidos, claro –Alan Scott es un ejemplo, pese a verse rejuvenecido por su anillo de poder– pero otros son prácticamente nuevos, como Calvin "Superman" Klein, Batwoman y Hawkgirl (Kendra, hija de los Hawkman y Hawkgirl originales). Finalmente, tenemos regresos inesperados  & reinvenciones, como Bárbara Gordon como Oráculo o Lex Luthor retornando a la acción luego de un largo periodo de inactividad. Respecto a Lex, debo decir que tuve que –obligatoriamente– hacer retoques a la continuidad a lo postulado en _"BATMAN: EL MUNDO SIN SUPERMAN"_. Los que leyeron esa historia, recordaran que un Luthor perturbado –y Jokerizado– acababa con sus huesos dentro de una celda en Arkham. Este último hecho, a favor de poder construir esta ficción, no fue tomado en cuenta. Sí lo fue el que Batman –junto a Lois Lane– descubrieran y destaparan su implicación en actividades delictivas y afines. Pero ya han visto, Luthor no duró en la cárcel mucho tiempo… y a la final, el mismo Presidente de los Estados Unidos lo ayudó a salir, contratándolo como asesor en temas metahumanos y recuperando su deteriorada imagen pública.**

 **Sin duda, se habrán dado cuenta que, en esta ficción, el Presidente yanqui no es otro que el infame empresario (ahora devenido en político) Donald Trump, persona DETESTABLE si las hay. La elección fue a conciencia, ya que mientras escribo estas líneas, tanto Hillary Clinton como él se van a disputar el sillón de la Casa Blanca en el mes de Noviembre y creo, tristemente, que el ganador va a ser este polémico personaje. _Ojala me equivoque_. Por el bien de todos, por el bien del mundo, más que nada. Lo último que nos falta es un tipo como ese en el poder… un misógino, discriminador egomaniaco.**

 **Su incursión en el presente relato como Primer Mandatario sirve a fines del personaje de Luthor, más que nada. Hay ciertas cosas que Lex y él comparten, curiosamente –ambos son empresarios con aspiraciones presidenciales; en el caso de Luthor, en los comics de principios de los 2000, lo fue; ambos son egomaníacos y firmes creyentes de estar haciendo el trabajo del bien, cuando en realidad están haciendo el trabajo del mal. Y creo honestamente que lo que está sobre la cabeza de Trump es un peluquín… si se lo quita, segurito que es calvo como Lex–.**

 **El lector observador habrá visto que el adversario elegido –y utilizado por el _verdadero_ villano de esta historia como herramienta de confrontación– es el terrible Nekron. Este ser es un habitual del universo de Green Lantern, aunque la versión utilizada aquí está _ajustada al entorno_. Mis disculpas si el Nekron que sale en esta historia no se ve ni se describe tan espectacular ni apabullante como el original de DC. Digamos que el personaje era un villano _necesario_ para convertirse en el primer gran reto de esta Nueva Liga de la Justicia, una Liga que –en posibles futuros relatos– va a crecer más con la incursión de nuevos personajes. Ya tenemos a un Hombre de Acero y una Mujer-Murciélago… nos hace falta una princesa Amazona, ¿no?**

 **(Je, je, je)**

 **Sin más, lo único que me resta decir es gracias a todos por seguirme acompañando en esta aventura, con sus comentarios y presencia. Espero –cuento con ello– de que también sigan acompañándome en lo que venga de acá en más.**

 **¡Un enorme abrazo a todos ustedes!**

 **¡Nos leemos en la próxima historia, si Dios quiere!**

FEDERICO H. BRAVO.

 _Buenos Aires. Argentina._

 _15 de Junio de 2016_.

* * *

1 Quien no es otro que nuestro querido Ironman –el Hombre de Hierro– del Universo Marvel, interpretado en el cine hasta la fecha por el actor Robert Downey Jr.


End file.
